Rutinitas Pagi
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Rutinitas pagi Rob Lucci selama penyamarannya di Water 7.


**Rated** : T

**Ringkasan** : Rutinitas pagi Rob Lucci selama penyamarannya di Water 7.

**Disclamer** : Bukan punyaku

Rutinitas Pagi

Lucci selalu bangun saat Water 7 masih gelap. Meski malam sebelumnya dia minum – minum di Bar Blueno's dengan pekerja di Dock 1 hingga larut, dan setelah seharian bekerja menggergaji dan memaku kayu – kayu besar yang akan dirakit menjadi kapal. Rasa lelah tidak pernah menghalanginya untuk ini. Bangun dan menghirup udara segar di kota yang masih sepi. Hatori akan terbang menyertainya untuk latihan singkatnya di rel kereta laut. Kadang, ia bertemu dengan Kaku yang bertujuan sama. Tapi mereka tidak pernah ngobrol. Lucci selalu diam, dan Kaku tidak terlalu jahil untuk tanya jawab ya – tidak dengannya. Dan sebelum matahari terlalu tinggi, dia sudah kembali ke flat kecilnya untuk bersiap bekerja.

Flatnya sebenarnya tidak berbeda dengan flat pekerja lain. Hanya saja ada kesan yang menunjukkan tempat itu tidak terhuni. Lucci bukan Kaku, dia tidak repot – repot mendekor ulang flatnya dengan benda – benda pribadi. Jadi, meskipun flatnya cukup bersih, tidak ada apapun yang menunjukkan tempat itu dihuni kecuali lemari pakaiannya, lemari makanan di dapur, dan kamar mandi. Dan Lucci tidak keberatan dengan sisanya.

Ada satu hal yang Lucci sering lakukan, entah dengan sadar atau tidak. Dia sering memandang bayangannya di cermin di kamar mandi. Cermin itu tidak besar, bahkan buram karena sudah bertahun – tahun tidak dibersihkan, atau di gunakan.

Di cermin itu dia melihat sepasang mata yang tajam, wajah yang tegas tapi tanpa emosi. Ketenangannya selalu sempurna dimanapun dan kapan pun juga. Dia juga memandang rambutnya yang sudah memanjang hingga bahu, tapi selalu ia abaikan. Lucci tidak pernah memandang selebih dari wajahnya, entah itu leher atau bahunya yang lebih kokoh saat itu. Sebenarnya dia membenci pemandangan ini. Dia membenci orang yang bayangannya terpantul di cermin. Itu adalah bayangan seorang agen pemerintah, anggota CP9 terbaik yang pernah ada. Pembunuh paling efektif dari semua yang pernah ada. Bibirnya membentuk seringai ketika memikirkan hal ini.

Hal yang ia piirkan…. Sebagian orang langsung menyerah ketika mencoba menebak pikirannya. Pikirannya erlalu rumit dan misterius? Mungkin sebenarnya dia sederhana saja. Menjalani sebuah misi, menyelesaikannya dengan sukses dan kembali untuk misi selanjutnya. Rasanya hal ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Selama pemerintah dunia masih menganggapnya mampu untuk misi pembantaian, misi – misi itu tidak akan pernah berakhir. Masa ketika dia sudah jauh lebih tua dan berhenti memikirkan hal – hal berdarah, rasanya hal itu masih lama sekali.

Dia baru berusia 26 tahun. Setidaknya bukan yang tertua dari agen CP9 lain. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan usia. Usia hanya sebuah penanda bagi pengalaman dan kematangan bertarung. Dan dia sudah mengawali ini sejak lama sekali. Mungkin usianya baru 8 tahun saat itu.

Lucci menyeringai lagi, lalu mengambil handuknya dan keluar. Rutinitas selanjutnya adalah berpakaian. Pakaian yang sama dengan yang selalu ia kenakan untuk bekerja. Pakaian itu tidak rumit, sederhana saja. Dan ia mengambil topinya.

Pintu diketuk pelan. Well, di sini tidak ada yang melakukan itu. Paulie akan berteriak dari luar memanggilnya. Tilestone, malah lebih parah.. Hanya Lulu dan Kaku yang mengetuk pintu. Tapi Lulu tidak akan berkunjung sepagi ini.

" Selamat pagi, Lucci. " sebuah suara yang terdengar tua, ironisnya datang dari orang termuda dari agen CP9 maupun tukang kayu Dock 1.

" Pagi, Kaku. " Ia menjawab lewat dekut Hatori, boneka ventriloquist-hidupnya.

" Kita berangkat? Sudah sarapan, belum? " dia bertanya seperti biasa, bersandar di ambang pintu flatnya dan memandang flat Lucci dengan sedih.

" Sarapan seperti biasa. " Hatori terbang ke arah tuannya dan bertengger di bahu kanan Lucci. " Ayo berangkat. "

Kaku tersenyum. Ia berbalik, menyilahkan tuan rumah keluar dan mengunci pintu flatnya. Meski dia ragu kalau ada benda berharga di dalam sana. Lucci tidak pernah memberi sentuhan pribadi pada semua akomodasinya selama misi, Kaku tahu itu. Setelah bunyi 'klik' terdengar, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju Dock 1.

**Gimana? Aku mencoba menggunakan bahasa Indonesia untuk fanfic kali ini. Entah…rasanya aneh. Apa bahasanya terlalu kaku? Jangan ragu, komentar dan kritik selalu diterima.**

**Terimakasih.**


End file.
